Physical measurements of human bodies are useful for various purposes. For instance, health professionals use physical measurements to calculate body mass index (BMI). BMI is a measurement of a person's body fat based on the person's height and weight that can be used to determine whether the person is underweight, overweight, obese, etc. BMI, waist measurement, etc. can be useful for determining whether persons are at risk for various diseases. Additionally, many apparel companies use physical measurements to determine sizes and fits of garments. Collecting physical measurements, however, is time consuming. Additionally, persons can find themselves in situations where tools used for determining physical measurements are not accessible, such as in the developing world, in online applications, etc.